Red Scarf, Your Lips, plus Stupid Snow
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Fluff/OS; Akashi benci menunggu. Terlebih, menunggu di tengah salju dengan perlengkapan minim dan tubuh nyaris membeku. Tapi sebenarnya Akashi mempunyai masalah yang lebih mengganggu. Ia rindu 'Tetsuya'-nya sampai hawa dingin membuat imajinasinya bergerak liar dan konyol.


**Red Scarf, Your Lips, plus Stupid Snow**

**Req by Fid-chan~**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate**: T+; T

**Genre**: **Romance**. Fluffy.

**Summary: **

Akashi benci menunggu. Terlebih, menunggu di tengah salju dengan perlengkapan minim dan tubuh nyaris membeku. Tapi sebenarnya Akashi mempunyai masalah yang lebih mengganggu. Ia rindu 'Tetsuya'-nya sampai akhirnya hawa dingin membuat imajinasinya bergerak liar dan konyol.

**MAIN Pair : **

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warnigs :**

Sho-ai! Ore-shi! typos, absolutely OOC, OC, alur terlalu cepat/terlalu lambat, scene ga jelas, EYD tidak sesuai, etece etece.

.

Dingin. Akashi benci dingin.

Dia lebih suka bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut, atau mungkin menikmati secangkir teh herbal ditemani novel klasik yang menarik di cuaca seperti ini. Ia sangat tahu, rumahnya adalah tempat paling pas untuk mendapat segala kenikmatan itu.

Namun herannya, sekarang ia malah sedang bersandar di sebuah dinding yang terasa sedingin batu es, dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Lengkap dengan wajah memerah karena nyaris membeku, serta hembusan napasnya yang membentuk asap putih.

Akashi mendengus. Ia mengutuk salju sekali lagi.

Oh, jangan lupa dengan orang yang sudah membuatnya menunggu di sini.

Ini sudah hampir empat puluh menit dan orang itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ya, orang itu. Yang sudah membuat janji dengannya untuk bertemu di sini. Bukan, tepatnya bertemu di dalam rumah yang terkunci di depannya kini.

Akashi sudah berulang kali mengirim pesan dan meneleponnya, namun tidak dibalas ataupun diangkat. Padahal orang itu ataupun Akashi sendiri sangat tahu, mereka memiliki kesamaan; tidak pernah suka orang yang terlambat.

Si surai merah sebenarnya ingin sekali melompat pergi dari sini dan menganggap janji temu mereka tak pernah ada. Atau kalau bisa, ketika bertemu lagi dengan orang yang telat ini di suatu tempat, ia ingin sekali memberinya pelajaran singkat, yang tidak menyakitkan, mengenai tata krama.

Namun orang yang ditungguinya kali ini bukan orang bisa ia abaikan. Jadilah Akashi mati-matian menahan dingin di sini. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian musim dingin lengkap karena salju-salju terkutuk ini datang tiba-tiba, tanpa diundang, langsung banyak, dan Akashi sekarang berharap ia bisa mengatur cuaca agar benda putih laknat ini bisa berhenti membekukan badannya.

Oke, tampaknya otak si Tuan Muda mulai ngawur. Memang, sekarang salju itu tidak turun banyak lagi, tapi tetap saja dingin.

Akashi menghela napas dan asap putih itu kembali muncul di depan wajahnya. Ia turut menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mengumpulkan panas. Lalu ketika ia berniat mengecek apakah orang sialan itu sudah muncul atau belum, laki-laki dengan surai sewarna langit melintas. Ia tampak familiar dan mengenakan syal berwarna merah. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi mengernyit ketika tahu orang itu seharusnya tidak ada di sini.

"Kuroko…Tetsuya?"

Yang dipanggil 'Kuroko Tetsuya' tadi berbalik. Mata aquamarine bulatnya mengerjap lucu ketika bertemu dengan sepasang ruby milik Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?" ucapnya. Terdengar heran dan ada sedikit nada bahagia di dalamnya. Akashi tersenyum tipis ketika ia merasa tidak salah orang.

Kuroko berjalan mendekat. Meski wajah itu separuh tertutupi oleh si syal, Akashi tahu ujung bibir laki-laki itu terangkat ke atas.

"Doumo, Akashi-kun," sapanya, sopan seperti biasa sambil membungkuk sedikit. Akashi membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak hambur memeluk.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya." Dan hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil ia ucapkan.

Si surai biru mengerjap lucu mendengarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke sebalah kiri. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap Akashi lekat-lekat. "Etto, ini Akashi-kun yang mana?[*1]" ia bertanya.

Akashi tertawa pelan. Entah bagaimana menganggap pertanyaan Kuroko tadi sebagai lelucon, ataukah itu karena tingkah si pemilik manik aquamarine yang menggemaskan.

Sang Tuan Muda memajukan wajahnya hingga asap putih dari napasnya menyapu wajah pucat laki-laki dihadapannya. "Menurutmu yang mana, hm?" Laki-laki itu menyeringai tipis, sementara Kuroko mengernyit. Bingung.

Akashi mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengacak pelan helaian rambut yang halus namun agak dingin karena salju milik Kuroko.

Si surai merah tersenyum lembut karena ia tahu pasti apa yang membuat laki-laki dihadapannya menanyakan hal aneh begitu.

Setelah Kuroko mengalahkannya di pertandingan yang lalu, Akashi kembali menjadi 'dirinya yang dulu'. Ia menyadari kesalahannya dan melakukan banyak perubahan, termasuk dalam memanggil seseorang. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan nama depan, namun kembali pada marga[*2].

Kuroko tentunya bukan pengecualian. Tapi, Akashi pastinya punya alasan kenapa ia tadi memanggil si surai biru dengan 'Tetsuya'.

"Apa itu mengganggumu, Tetsuya? Aku yang 'ini' ataupun yang satunya lagi sama-sama _milikmu _dan _memilikimu. _Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi aku pikir tidak masalah memanggilmu seperti ini," ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang sanggup membuat gadis manapun yang melihatnya meleleh begitu saja.

Oh, sekarang ia juga berharap hal yang sama terjadi pada salju-salju yang mengelilinginya ini.

Selain kepribadian Akashi yang berubah, hubungannya dengan Kuroko juga seperti itu. Mereka semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi, lalu pada ujungnya, kini status mereka resmi sepasang kekasih.

Yah, sepasang kekasih yang terpisah karena Rakuzan dan Seirin tidak bertetanggaan. Tapi, Akashi Seijuurou berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu bukan untuk melembek karena hubungan jarak jauh.

Cinta, ya cinta. Jarak atau hukum alam manapun tidak mau ia biarkan ikut campur.

Semburat pink kemerahan yang bukan muncul karena dingin kini menghiasi paras porselen Kuroko. Laki-laki itu semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada syal agar Akashi tidak menyadari ekspresi konyolnya saat ini.

Tapi sayangnya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya pasti akan Akashi sadari dengan kecepatan yang ekstrim.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, hm?" godanya. Akashi sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menghapus seringainya dan tertawa geli ketika melihat Kuroko memalingkan wajah dengan pipi digembungkan.

"Akashi-kun, tolong hentikan. Kata-katamu tadi memalukan."

"'Memalukan'? Bukankah semua itu fakta?" Akashi memajukan wajahnya hingga dahinya dan Kuroko saling bersentuhan. Ia kini bisa merasakan hangat yang membuat jantungnya berdetak menyenangkan. "Selain itu, aku tahu kau menyukainya saat aku mengatakan '_kau milikku dan aku milikmu', _Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah. Ia sekarang mirip seperti apel yang diberi krim biru di atasnya.

"Jangan sembarang menyimpulkan," Kuroko berkata sambil mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Akashi. Ia berusaha terdengar ketus, namun hal itu justru membuat Akashi yakin ia tidak salah.

"_Kau milikku dan aku milikmu~" _Akashi mengatakannya dengan nada paling _sexy _yang ia bisa gunakan sampai uap panas keluar dari pori-pori wajah Kuroko."Bagaimana?" senyumnya.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Kau menyukainya, akui saja."

"Tidak. Tidak mau."

"Hei, apa tidak mengunjungimu selama nyaris dua minggu ini bisa merubahmu menjadi se-Tsundere Midorima? Maafkan aku, tugas-tugasku di sekolah tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja, kau tahu."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu, Akashi-kun. Tapi, aku tidak Tsundere."

"Lalu, apa?"

"Aku…aku… Ukh," Kuroko mengerang. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku membencimu, Akashi-kun."

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Tetsuya. Oh ya, kau juga harus membiasakan dirimu memanggilku 'Seijuurou' atau 'Sei'."

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "A-aku tidak—"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kuroko hingga ia terlihat seperti akan menjilati cuping yang turut berubah warna.

"Se-i-juu-rou-kun."

Kuroko menelan ludah. "S-S-Sei-juu-rou-..-kun." Ia mengatakannya lebih persis seperti robot. Bahkan robot bisa mengatakannya tanpa perlu berblush ria seperti ia saat ini.

Akashi tertawa kecil. Ia lalu memegang kedua pipi Kuroko. Sebenarnya ia berniat menggoda kekasih mungilnya ini. Namun reaksi Kuroko membuat sebelah alisnya naik. Laki-laki yang dipegangnya berjengkit kaget.

"Seijuurou-kun…"

Akashi nyaris berjingkrak ke sana kemari begitu mendengar Kuroko menyebut nama kecilnya dengan lancar. Namun, ia putuskan untuk tidak keluar karakter terlalu jauh dan hanya melancarkan seringai tipis favoritnya. "Ya, Tetsuya? Kau ingin aku mengatakannya lagi? _Kau milik—_"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya ke atas. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Akashi, namun beralih memegang kedua tangan si surai merah. "Seijuurou-kun, kau membeku," ucapnya.

Akashi mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia baru sadar benda putih bertebaran di udara yang tadi dikutuknya kini sudah berhasil membuat sebagian tubuhnya sedingin es.

"Kenapa memakai sarung tangan setipis ini? Syalmu mana? Jaket ini juga tidak akan membantu kalau cuacanya sedingin ini! Memangnya kenapa kau berdiri mematung di sini?" tanya Kuroko bertubi-tubi, nyaris berteriak dengan wajah khawatir setengah mati.

Bukannya balas merasa khawatir dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri, Akashi malah terdiam dengan ekspresi kagum. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Tetsuya-nya bisa mengatakan dan bertingkah jauh keluar karakter seperti itu.

Kuroko justru menanggapi ekspresi diam konyol yang Akashi tunjukkan saat ini dengan hembusan kesal. Tembok ekspresi datar bawaan lahirnya memang tidak pernah bekerja kalau berhadapan dengan si surai merah satu ini. Ekspresi apapun yang ia rasakan mengalir begitu saja dan terkadang ia merasa cukup bahagia akan hal itu.

Oh, minus ketika ia merasa malu setengah mati dan wajahnya berubah sewarna kepiting.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau mendengarku atau tidak?" Ia bilang. Nadanya kembali datar dan jengkel.

Akashi tertawa kecil. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kuroko. Mencoba menangkap kehangatan dari si surai biru yang sukses membuat jantungnya melompat bahagia dan suhu tubuhnya sendiri meningkat. "Kau lebih hangat dan nyaman dari jaketku, Tetsuya."

Si surai biru menghela napas pendek. Mau tidak mau, ia tersenyum kecil dan melingkarkan syal merahnya pada laki-laki yang kini memeluknya erat. Syal itu cukup panjang untuk dua orang. "Ini pasti sudah cukup," bisiknya.

Akashi terdiam sebentar. Ia menikmati hangat syal milik Kuroko yang kini melingkar di tubuhnya plus wangi vanilla yang khas. Semua itu memanjakannya untuk beberapa saat hingga suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. Dan setelah semua itu, mendadak ia mendapatkan ide bagus.

"Tetsuya," Akashi menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan, "ini belum cukup."

Kuroko mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa m—"

"Keluarkan lidahmu, Tetsuya."

"Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja."

Meski tidak mengerti dan seringai lebar Akashi membuat tubuhnya merinding, Kuroko tetap saja melakukan apa yang laki-laki itu perintahkan. Ia pelan-pelan mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Akashi tidak menunggu lama. Ia langsung memegangi dagu Kuroko agar kekasihnya itu membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Lalu ia mengeluarkan lidahnya sendiri dan mengaitkannya dengan milik Kuroko yang terasa hangat dan manis. Akashi menekan kedua bibir mereka. Membuatnya bisa turut menjelajahi deretan gigi dan apapun yang ada rongga mulut Kuroko.

Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat si surai biru mengeluarkan erangan terputus-putus yang terdengar seperti permintaan lebih untuk Akashi.

Ia memperdalam ciumannya, sementara kedua lengan Kuroko kini memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Mereka berbagi kehangat itu selama beberapa saat yang terasa selamanya, sampai akhirnya si surai biru kehabisan napas.

Akashi menjadi orang pertama yang menjauhkan diri. Membuat garis saliva terbentuk di antara keduanya.

"Itu sempurna, Tetsuya," ucapnya dengan seringai yang kini semakin lebar ketika wajah Kuroko merona di mana-mana. Terlebih dengan hembusan napasnya yang tampak tergesa-gesa hingga turut menyapu Akashi yang berada paling tidak satu jengkal darinya.

"S-Seijuurou-kun…"

Kuroko masih terengah-engah, tapi Akashi tidak mau berhenti. Ia mulai kembali menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah si surai biru. Mulai dari dahinya, turun ke kedua kelopak mata, pipi, dan berakhir di sepasang bibir yang selalu tampak menggoda. Ia mengemut bibir bagian atas Kuroko layaknya permen, kemudian bergantian dengan bagian bawahnya. Ia terus melakukan itu sampai merasa kekasihnya ini sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia beralih ke tempat lain dengan niat memberikan Kuroko waktu untuk bernapas. Tapi, sebaliknya yang terjadi, Kuroko malah bernapas seperti kekurangan oksigen.

Akashi lalu mengarahkan bibirnya tepat pada cuping telinga si surai biru lalu menggigit-gigitnya sedikit dan menjilatinya. Setelah itu ia turun ke lehernya sambil menyampirkan si syal, dan membuat beberapa kiss mark kemerahan di sana.

Setiap kali bibir dan gigi Akashi bergantian menyentuh kulitnya, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan mulut bodohnya sendiri untuk mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Pada akhirnya, ia malah mencengkram bagian belakang jaket Akashi, mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Si surai merah menghentikan kegiatannya sementara. Ia memperhatikan 'tanda' yang dibuatnya pada leher kekasihnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Karena perlakuan tadi, syal merah itu kini berpindah sepenuhnya pada Akashi. Dan kalau saja Kuroko tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal, Akashi yakin ia tidak akan peduli ia berada di mana dan mulai melakukan hal 'lebih' jauh pada kekasihnya ini.

Memang, area ini bukan area yang biasa dilewati banyak orang. Jadi Akashi merasa senang akan hal itu meski ia lebih memilih kamar pribadinya. Tapi tetap saja dengan salju-salju ini, semuanya tidak akan bagus.

Sepasang rubynya lalu memperhatikan Kuroko yang wajahnya masih semerah tadi. Napasnya mulai teratur. Dan ketika mereka saling bertatapan—ruby bertemu aquamarine, ketika Akashi siap melancarkan serangan untuk kembali bermain dengan lidah Kuroko, mendadak sesuatu yang dingin, putih, terkutuk, dan cukup banyak menimpuk kepalanya.

Puk.

Laki-laki itu menggeram kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun ketika salju menutupi wajahnya. Salju itu tampaknya berasal dari pohon di belakang dinding.

Ia cepat-cepat saja mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang terbebas untuk menyingkir kan benda-benda laknat itu dari tubuhnya. Dan ketika ia selesai dengan salju itu serta tidak menggerutu lagi, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Akashi?"

Akashi menoleh ke kirinya. Seorang gadis dengan surai cokelat panjang berdiri di sana. Tampaknya habis berlari sambil membawa barang di kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, tadi macet saat aku membeli perlengkapan dewan siswa kita yang kurang, dan ponselku ketinggalan di kamar," ia menjelaskan lalu teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, apa yang kau lakukan menunggu sendirian di sini? Sudah lama?"

Akashi tersentak. Ia sebenarnya ingin meneriaki gadis ini, namun kepalanya memutar ke depan.

"Tetsuya?"

Namun tak ada siapapun di sana. Tak ada syal merah juga yang melilit lehernya.

Akashi mengernyit. _Bagaimana bisa_?

Kemudian dengan mendadak, otak luar biasa jeniusnya yang tadi membeku sekarang bekerja kembali.

"'Tetsuya'?" Gadis tadi berjalan mendekati Akashi. "Kuroko Tetsuya yang dari Seirin itu, bukan?"

Akashi mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu sibuk mendengus lucu dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

_Bodoh, Kyoto dan Tokyo itu tidak dekat. Kenapa juga Tetsuya tiba-tiba berjalan di sini?_

Karena merasa si surai merah tampak konyol, gadis tadi menatapnya khawatir. "Apa menunggu terlalu lama membuatmu gila?"

Akashi tidak membantah. Ia hanya bilang, "Cepat buka rumah bodohmu itu atau aku akan membakarnya sebelum melesat ke Tokyo sekarang juga. Membuatku menunggu di tengah salju selama satu jam bukan hal yang mudah ditoleransi."

Merengut, gadis itu tahu Akashi bisa melakukan hal yang tadi ia katakan. Jadi, ia mengikuti perintah dan Akashi mengikutinya membuka pagar. Dalam hati, si surai merah kembali menertawai dirinya.

_Aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya._

Setelah itu, ia melangkah masuk ke rumah tadi secepat mungkin sebelum halusinasi indah dan menyedihkan itu datang lagi, ataupun sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar membeku.

.

.

Kagami Taiga mendengus keras-keras. Ia menendang salju di sepatunya sampai mengenai jeruji besi yang membatasinya dengan lapangan basket bersalju di depan.

"Dasar salju sialan," umpatnya, "aku ingin bermain basket."

Laki-laki itu lanjut mengerang dan menghentak-hentak. Ia tidak menendang salju lagi, tapi hal itu mengganggu seseorang di sampingnya.

"Kagami-kun, tenanglah." Nada datar tadi membuat Kagami berbalik. Ia sekarang justru menatap kesal pada Kuroko yang justru balas menatapnya datar. "Kau membuat anak-anak itu ketakutan," si surai biru melanjutkan. Berhasil membuat Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini laki-laki itu bisa melihat beberapa anak di sekitar mereka mundur teratur untuk menjauh.

Kagami mendecih lalu keluar dari taman itu. Kuroko mengikutinya tanpa bicara, namun sibuk dengan sesuatu yang membelit lehernya.

"Serius, Kuroko, merah? Kau tidak cocok dengan warna merah."

Komentar Kagami membuat Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap wajah laki-laki di sampingnya yang tampak serius, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri di syalnya. "Aku hanya merindukan seseorang," balasnya.

Kagami menghela napas. Ia tahu maksud partnernya ini meski kadar otaknya bisa dibilang minim. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memilih kado untuknya?"

Si surai biru mengerjap lucu. Takjub. "Tak kusangka Kagami-kun peduli. Kagami-kun bahkan ingat ulang tahun Akashi-kun sebentar lagi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau kau menanyaiku 'kado apa yang bagus' setiap hari, bodoh?!" balas Kagami, setengah berteriak, membuat Kuroko kembali bersembunyi dalam syal merahnya. "Aku masih tidak tahu kado yang cocok, tapi aku hanya berharap Akashi-kun tidak membeku saat ini," jawab Kuroko.

Kagami tampak bingung.

"Oh ya," Kuroko mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, "kenapa aku tadi merasakan seseorang menggigiti leherku?"

Kagami tampak lebih bingung lagi.

.

.

**Red Scarf, Your Lips, plus Stupid Snow**

***end***

**?**

**.**

**A.N ::**

Hening—

LUNE BUAT APA INI—INI APAAAAAAAA?! GYAAAAAAAAAAA! #histeris #gelindingan #telenbantal #bakardiri /ga

~Ah, sudahlah. Semoga ini memuaskan reqnya Fid-chan plus ultahnya Sei aja~ Maafkan Lune kalo gaje #terjun

Review, guys? #wink


End file.
